


Noodles are the Food of Life

by hunterangelblog



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Comfort Food, Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterangelblog/pseuds/hunterangelblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to eat. Dorian just wants him to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodles are the Food of Life

“You’ve been grumpier than usual for the last few days. Is something wrong?” Dorian asked.

“Grumpier. What am I a toddler?” John was fully over Dorian’s coddling. “Nothing is wrong, mother. Can I skip my nap time and have my snack now?”

John meant it as a joke, but it came out sharp and irritated. Maybe he was a bit more snappy than usual but all John wanted was for Dorian to shut his face about it. John rubbed his forehead trying to stave off a low-level headache from turning into a full-blown migraine. He still had the second part of a double shift to finish out and the only thing he wanted in life was a warm bowl of noodles with a fatty, pork-based broth. Oh, and some peace and goddamned quiet. Was that too much to ask?

Dorian was silent for a second and John could see faint blue lights through his clenched eyelids. He knew that Dorian was scanning his vitals, taking in his body language, piercing his soul. John let him, choosing not to scold him at the moment because sometimes this was easier. Not having to talk to explain the turmoil that was going on in his head.

Dorian stepped closer to John and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, leading him to the cruiser. Soon John was contently slurping noodles out of hot broth. John was allowed half a bowl in peace before Dorian started in on him again. He counted it as a blessing.


End file.
